This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of selected varieties from my collection of carnation plants maintained for breeding purposes in my greenhouses at Hoofddorp, The Netherlands, with the object of producing new spray carnations with good resistance to Fusarium oxysporum and Fusarium redolens. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the pure white coloration of its medium sized flowers, which were produced on long, strong stems, and propagation of this selected variety was done by me at Hoofddorp by means of cuttings with very satisfactory results; and continued propagation of this variety at Hoofddorp through several successive generations, by means of cuttings, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.